Harry Potter and The Seed of Evil: Being Rewritten
by calikocat
Summary: Wow...don't look now, but I'm rewriting this, completely. May 07, 2007...first part of the prologue is up.
1. Prologue 1: Safe Haven

**Harry Potter and the Seed of Evil**  
Word Count: 2,252  
Posted: May 07, 2007

_A/N: Welcome to the new and improved version of 'Harry Potter and the Seed of Evil'. I know the original story had over 100 reviews and was well liked, but I feel that my writing has improved (at least a little) and it got to the point that I couldn't bear to read the old story. So here we have the new one. Enjoy._

Prologue Part 1: Safe Haven

XXX

**May 1st 1980**

The rain was cold and unforgiving as she struggled to pull her dinky little boat ashore, the even colder water of the sea lapping at her feet, attempting to trip her up and drag her down. But determined as she was the cold water was nothing to her. Nothing was going to stop her, she was here for a reason and it was a _damn good_ one too.

Finally after much pulling and tugging she was satisfied that the sea would not take her boat back out into itself. She could always make another one, but it was the principle of the thing. She sighed and pulled her hair away from her face, the sopping wetness clinging to her skin.

The beach she stood on was deserted, not a soul in sight and for just a moment a feeling of panic welled up inside her. _What if it's the wrong island? I know I used the right incantation!_ Went the frantic thought, however she squashed it down when she caught sight of a castle high above on the hill. She could see lights inside and she nearly cried out in relief. Someone was home.

Slowly she made her way up the hill, leaving the beach behind her. Her trek was almost painfully slow, her back and ankles hurt to no end and her already sodden clothes seemed to grow heavier with each step. The never ending rain certainly didn't help anything.

Impatiently the child inside of her turned and wiggled, lashing out and kicking as if playing a game.

"Easy there kiddo. I know you're ready to meet me, and I can't wait to see you. But cut me some slack, I need to get us to a warm bed first." She smiled softly and rubbed her swollen belly. Time was running out, her water hadn't broken yet, but she was so close.

She continued her journey, stumbling now and then, her vision becoming blurry. The only thing keeping her going was the thought of a warm bed for her baby. But her body was at it's limits, and a pregnant woman can only go so far. However luck was with her that dreary night for someone was watching from the castle above.

xxx

A pair of dark eyes watched the cloaked figure from above as it stumbled up the path. They held a sympathetic light to them in the gloom of the high tower.

"Gabriel, do you see her?"

"I do Angela."

"Shall I?"

Gabriel nodded. "Go on, she needs help. I'll tell Princess Katharine to prepare for a guest."

"Do you think she's one of Oberon's children?"

Gabriel gave a shrug. "I don't know little sister. But be careful, remember the story Magus told us of the Weird Sisters."

Angela nodded and smiled. "I will." And with a simple jump from the raised wall she launched herself from the tower, her wings spread wide to ease her decent. Gabriel watched her for a moment, gliding through the rain before he turned to go inside.

xxx

Gabriel made his way down the tower stair case and smiled when he caught site of his mate. Ophelia had an air of worry about her and looked at him with a tilted head.

"Gabriel?"

"Everything is alright Ophelia, but come with me. I must speak with the Princess." He took her clawed hand in his and they walked swiftly to the lower levels of the castle, waving to their rookery siblings in greeting.

"Is something amiss Gabriel?" An elderly woman asked as she stood from her chair where she had been resting before a fire. Tom rose with her, his armor clanking softly as he nodded to his young charges.

"Someone has come to Avalon."

"Dear Lord." Katharine brought a hand to her mouth and Tom gently placed his own on her shoulder.

"Do not worry Princess Katharine, Tom; Angela has gone to meet them." He smiled at the human woman he called a mother. "From what we could see the traveler is a woman, and very tired from the way she stumbled up the path from the beach."

Katharine's eyes widened and she glanced to Tom. "I'll prepare a bed. Will you go with them to meet the woman?"

"Aye milady." Tom smiled warmly at her and motioned for Gabriel and a few others to follow him to the courtyard.

xxx

She gazed warily at the creature as it landed a few feet from her. It looked like a Gargoyle, but she had never seen one before, except for old drawings in the books at HogWarts. It's hair was long and dark and it, or she rather resembled a human, and her voice when she spoke confirmed her gender.

"Welcome to Avalon." The Gargoyle smiled warmly. "You have come a long way." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes. From the outside." She sighed wearily. "My name is Cassie Avalon." She lowered herself to her knees. "I ask for a place to stay, to have my child. I could think of no safer place to bring my little one into the world."

The creature's eyes widened considerably when she looked closely at Cassie's rather full figure. She had never seen a pregnant human before. "You are with child?"

"Yes."

"Please, do not kneel so. You are welcome Cassie Avalon. I am Angela." Angela reached out to Cassie and helped the woman to her feet. "Please, you are tired, lean on me."

Cassie nodded gratefully but said. "I'm afraid I'm at my limits Angela. You may have to carry me." And with that, Cassie's world went black.

xxx

**May 6th 1980**: _On the outside world anyway_

The Magus sat on a hard wooden chair, watching his charge with a wary form of curiosity. The young woman, who had been unconscious for nearly six hours, lay before him on a bed. When she had arrived she had been worn past normal exhaustion, collapsing in the arms of Angela before making it to the castle gates.

Cassie Avalon. The name worried him to no extent. She looked human, but he could feel the magic within her responding the island itself. Like a child held in it's mother's arms. The woman was both human and Fey.

He felt an unfamiliar gaze on him, before the voice grated past his ears, husky from lack of use.

"You gonna just sit and stare at me all day?"

A smile crossed his face before he could stop it. "That depends my Lady. Are you feeling well enough to converse with this old man?"

Cassie raised a brow at him. "Cassie, call me Cassie. And I can talk all day if you let me…but could I have some water first?"

"Of course." He stood, using his cane to rise from his chair.

Cassie winced and sat up slowly. "I didn't mean to be a burden."

"Not all m-Cassie." He walked to a nearby table where a pitcher and glass sat, and poured some water into the glass. "I am the Magus, by the way. Advisor to the Princess Katharine."

"You're human?" She asked as he returned to her side and handed her the water.

"I am, as is the Princess and the Guardian Tom."

"Where is Lord Oberon?"

"I know not, the only beings that were here when we arrived many years ago were the Three Weird Sisters." He sighed as he eased back onto his chair.

"Where are they now?"

"Gone, we chased them away with magic. We needed a safe haven you see, to protect the eggs. No place is safer than Avalon."

"Eggs?"

"That would be us, though we're a little bigger now." Angela said as she entered the room. "How are you feeling Cassie?"

"Well rested actually. Normally when I pass out I wake up feeling like crap…excuse my language." She blushed.

The Magus smiled. "It's alright. I suppose you have been through much if you too sought out this island to hide."

"You have no idea." Cassie drank some more water and sighed. "Avalon really is the only safe place these days. At least I hoped it would be." She looked into the Magus's wise eyes. "It wasn't all that hard for me to get here, being a child of Avalon."

"Your name gives you away my dear, as does the magic within you. I can feel it."

"You really are one of Oberon's?" Angela asked excitedly. "Have you met him?"

Cassie laughed a little. "No, I'm only nineteen. And according to family legend Oberon and his children left Avalon nearly a thousand years ago. My line was started then, one of his children mingled with the magic community. So here I am a witch who can use a little Fey magic."

The Magus gazed at her. "Tell me, what year is it on the outside?"

"1980."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I seem to recall some of your people were building a school nearly a thousand years ago, am I correct?"

Cassie beamed at him then. "Yes, Hogwarts, founded by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. I graduated from there two years ago."

He returned her smile. "Splendid. I had always wondered whether such an idea would take. But tell me my dear…why are you here?"

Cassie's smile vanished in an instant and her eyes seemed to grow cold. "My world isn't safe. The Heir of Slytherin is terrorizing everyone, not just the Wizarding community. There have been deaths on all sides. The bastard calls himself Lord Voldemort. It's gotten so bad that people are afraid to speak his name."

Angela shivered at the hard edge Cassie's voice had taken. The Magus however seemed unfazed.

"But not you?"

Cassie snorted. "That sorry excuse of a human being has done everything but kill me, but if nothing else I'm stubborn." Her voice lowered and she placed a hand on her stomach. "He hasn't broken me yet. I got away before he- before he found out I was…with child." She squinted her eyes shut. "His child."

Angela moved to Cassie's side and held the battered woman's hands in her own. "You and your baby are safe here. Humans cannot find this place without the right words."

"Thank you."

xxx

**May 8th 1980**

Cassie gazed at her hosts in what could only be the expression of a fish, her mouth moving but no actual sound coming out.

"My Lady Avalon, are you alright?" Tom asked, extremely perplexed at the newcomer's reaction.

"Are you serious?" Cassie finally managed to say. "There's really that much of a time difference?"

"Aye dear Lady." The Magus nodded slowly. "We have been here for what amounts to nearly one thousand years on the outside."

"Oh boy." She closed her eyes. "Think that it might be best for me to leave after my baby is born then. Magical time deference could really mess with things."

"You must at least wait until after you are rested before going back out if you are in as much danger as you say you are." Princess Katherine held the younger woman's hand. "You are more welcome to this place than we, it is in your blood child."

Cassie smiled at the kind woman. "Maybe, but the outside world is home. And I already have a place in mind; I came here because Voldemort couldn't find me here. I'm in a vulnerable position."

"Very true." The Magus smiled at her. "But you are indeed welcome here at any time. After all, you are the first visitor we've had since our arrival."

"Thank you Magus and the offer means a lot to me. Especially now—" She closed her eyes suddenly as her body shook. "Oh damn. That couldn't have been good." Cassie looked down and heard Katherine gasp as the bedding grew wet around her. "That would be my water breaking."

"Out, both of you." Katherine ordered, taking charge of the situation. "Send the girls in with some warm water, we've a baby to bring into this world."

**May 10th 1980** _(A/N: Every hour on Avalon is one day in the outside world)_

After two hours of what Cassie could only describe as periodic agony followed by constant agony she was rewarded with her efforts with a beautiful baby girl. The child was small, red and wrinkly but Cassie had never seen anything more beautiful. She'd loved the baby the moment she knew she existed, and seeing her had only strengthened that love. Nothing could change how she felt, not even the little girl's red eyes, a physical reminder of who her father was. She smiled as the Gargoyle youths took turns holding the precious bundle.

Angela sat next to her and smiled as another of her rookery brothers gazed down at the baby in disbelief. It was the first human infant they had ever seen, and it was astounding that anything could be that small and helpless.

"What will you name her?" Angela asked.

Cassie was thoughtful for a moment before a smile graced her pale face. "Amy Avalon."

"Amy." Angela repeated warmly. "That's a pretty name."

"It was my Mom's name." Cassie yawned suddenly.

"Poor dear, we're keeping her up." Katherine smiled softly at the young woman. "I'll put Little Amy to bed for now. You get some rest now and we'll wake you when she's hungry."

"Thanks, sleep sounds really good right now." Cassie yawned again and snuggled down into her fresh bedding and within moments she was asleep.

XXX

_Author's Notes: This is all we're going to see of Avalon. Eventually there might be flashbacks or something. But I want to just get on with the re-write. So now not only do we have a Harry Potter, Ninja Turtle crossover, but Gargoyles as well. Eheh…just wait till I get to the sequel when I bring in yet another group._


	2. Prologue 2: New York, The Underground

**Harry Potter and the Seed of Evil**  
Word Count: 2,833

_A/N: Welcome to the new and improved version of 'Harry Potter and the Seed of Evil'. I know the original story had over 100 reviews and was well liked, but I feel that my writing has improved (at least a little) and it got to the point that I couldn't bear to read the old story. So here we have the new one. Enjoy._

Prologue Part 2: New York: The Underground

XXX

**Sometime in September 1980**

Cassie Avalon sighed as she searched for the hidden entrance to what she hoped would be her new home. If she remembered right it was a cozy little space underground near the city's sewer system. Not an ideal place to live, but magically hidden places were often in strange or bizarre places. She remembered the apartment her older brother had lived in before he disappeared; the idiot had lived beneath a horse track.

She shook her head and pushed thoughts of Brendan away, she was never going to see him again, he was lost to her forever. Instead she concentrated on scuffing her feet on the cracked concrete that served as a floor of the dingy alley searching for the entrance and not dropping her baby in the process.

Amy was wrapped in a blanket and oblivious to the world around her as she slept the sound slumber only an infant can achieve. Cassie was envious.

Finally Cassie let out a quiet cheer of success and a moment later a stair case leading down materialized in front of her feet. Carefully she descended into the darkness, using her wand to light her way once she reached the bottom and the entrance closed above her. However once her eyes adjusted she was rather surprised to find the tunnel already lit, if dimly. Electrical lights lined each side of the tunnel and she gazed about in curiosity.

Amy whimpered and wriggled a bit causing Cassie to shake out of her wonder and gaze down at her baby. They really needed to find that apartment, such as it was. "Hang on kiddo. We'll be there soon." Gently she kissed the top of Amy's head, a wisp of white hair gracing the smooth skin.

Cassie walked away from the stair case and down the tunnel, following the lights for quite some time. Imagine her surprise when as she rounded a bend in the tunnel she nearly tripped over something…or someone rather as she looked down at the…child? Or was it a turtle? She'd never seen a turtle that large before…nor did turtles sit in such a way, with their chins resting on their knees.

The child/turtle looked at her warily, probably upset that she'd almost stepped on it.

"Um…hello there."

Dark eyes looked at her from behind what looked like a red piece of cloth, but the child/turtle remained silent, almost as if it was sulking.

"My name is Cassie. What's yours?"

Again there was silence.

"I just arrived in the city…my father left me a bit of um…property in the tunnels. And I was on my way there. Do you live nearby?"

The child nodded.

"Are you lost?"

A shake of the head.

Cassie looked at it for a moment, an image of herself coming to mind as she remembered how she used to hide from her parents when she was mad at them. "Did you get into a fight with your parents, your family?"

A nod this time. "Yeah."

Verbal communication at last, maybe they were getting somewhere. She carefully sat down beside the child, repositioning Amy as she did. "I used to get mad at my Mom and Dad when I was little, I'd go hide in my closet, or under the bed. One time I even hid in the attic."

The child looked at her and gave her a sneer, and she decided that it was a boy. "Liar."

She rolled her eyes. "Brat, I am not lying." Amy whimpered again and Cassie rocked her a bit to calm her.

"What's that?"

She looked at him and smiled. He had scooted closer to her to see the bundle she was holding. "This is Amy, my daughter."

"You're a mom?"

"You betcha."

The boy turtle looked thoughtful for a moment, his face almost scrunched up, as if he were making a tough decision.

"My name's Raphael."

Cassie grinned. "It's nice to meet you Raphael." She carefully offered a hand to him, and after looking at her oddly he accepted and they shook. "I take it you don't get many people down here."

"Nah, people don't come here much." He looked shy all of a sudden and Cassie laughed.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Raphael's eyes widened. "Can I?"

"Sure." Gently she settled Amy in the turtle's arms, instructing him on how to properly support the infant's head.

"She's so little." He whispered in awe. Amy had conquered another heart.

They sat and talked for a while, well Cassie talked mostly, telling Raphael stories of her home and of Avalon and he continued to hold Amy, rocking her gently.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she could see Raphael's eye lids drooping in the dimly lit tunnel and suggested that she hold Amy for a while so that he could rest his arms. Not that he was tired of course, but Mother's like to hold their babies. Little boys, she remembered had sensitive egos.

He had just drifted to sleep when a soft voice reached her ears.

"Raphael?"

Cassie's wand was in her hand and pointed at the newcomer before she even realized what she was doing. She held Amy close and moved in front of Raphael as best she could without waking either child.

"Who are you?" She looked at the stranger closely. He was…a rat. A four foot rat dressed in a faded red robe.

"I am called Splinter, and the youth behind you is my son, Raphael." The rat smiled at her, and held his hands (paws?) up in a peaceful gesture to show he was unarmed.

"Sensei?"

Cassie glanced at the child to see him standing up and walking towards the rat.

"I grew worried my son. You usually come back before now. But I can see you were keeping Miss--?"

"Her name's Cassie."

"Keeping Miss Cassie company."

"It's just Cassie, no Miss." She slowly rose to her feet, shifting Amy as she moved, and put her wand away. "Sorry about keeping him away from home."

Splinter nodded. "It is alright my dear, as long as Raphael was not in any danger."

"Safe as houses…er sorry, spent a lot of time in England."

His dark eyes seemed to glitter at her in amusement before turning to the turtle. "Your brothers are already asleep, as you should be."

Raphael frowned. "Am I in trouble?"

Cassie moved closer to them. "It was partly my fault."

Splinter smiled at them both. "Not tonight Raphael, but please come home sooner next time. I don't like it when you wander about." He held out his hand and Raphael accepted it. "You are welcome to join me for some tea Cassie, I'm sure you must be tired."

"That would be great…I'm actually looking for an apartment down here, as strange as that sounds, that my Dad left to me."

Splinter nodded. "There is a locked door between here and our home. The word Avalon is carved into it."

Cassie smiled. "That would be the place. But you said something about tea?"

He nodded and began to lead Raphael down the tunnel. "Of course, follow me."

xxx

Cassie smiled as she watched over the four sleeping turtles; Amy snuggled in a basket beside them. It was an odd, but heart warming site.

"How is your tea?"

"It's good, thank you."

Splinter sat across from her, the small table between them, his gaze followed hers to the children. "You gave birth to your child recently?"

Cassie nodded. "She was born on Avalon."

"The mythical island?"

"You know it?"

"I know of it, but only the legends. My former owner was married to a witch."

Cassie glanced at him, a faint blush touching her cheeks. "I guess the wand was a huge give away."

"Only a little."

"Have you kept up with the magical community?"

"Hardly, I can do no magic, nor can my sons. We are mutants my dear, not demons or mythical creatures."

Cassie nodded. "The magical community, especially Europe is not a good place to be right now."

"Really? How so?"

"It's hard to describe…it helps that you know something about witches and wizards. I guess the best way to put it is that there's a terrorist wreaking havoc among the wizards. He calls himself Lord Voldemort." She nearly spat out the name and Splinter raised a fuzzy brow. "Sorry…I uh…I don't like him."

"Or rather you hate him."

"He's Amy's father." Cassie turned a pained and haunted gaze to the rat and his own gaze softened in understanding.

"You were not willing."

"Not bloody likely." She grimaced. "Stupid British slang keeps sneaking into my vocabulary."

"Does this Lord Voldemort know of the girl?"

"No. I escaped before he found out I was pregnant."

Splinter nodded in acceptance of this and sipped some of his own tea. "Will you be safe here?"

Cassie sighed. "I should be. Disappearing to Avalon was the first step. No one knows where I am, or what my family's holdings are." She set her tea down and leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand. "What is in this city? Anything I should worry about?"

Splinter looked thoughtful before he answered. "The crime rate is rather high, but it is mostly…what do you call them…muggles? There are wizards here, but they keep to themselves and do not mingle, however they flock to Liberty Lane for their shopping. And there are a few drinking establishments where demons and non-humans congregate, those are neutral zones. You are safe enough down here however. Humans do not come to this part of the tunnels. We are far enough away from the main drains that workers do not venture here."

Cassie nodded. "What about other things?"

"Vampires and other demons rarely come this way, and I know something of wards so they cannot enter our home. Also I am well trained in Ninjitsu so they are wary of me." He chuckled. "They do not know what to make of a large talking rat."

She let out a giggle that was soon followed by a yawn.

"Forgive me, you have come far and are tired. The couch is old, salvaged from above, but it is comfortable."

"Sleep indeed sounds nice." Cassie smiled at him and rose from her seat at the low table and stumbled her way to the couch, casting a glance at Amy to make sure she was still asleep. She lay down and was asleep before Splinter was able to fetch a blanket for her.

xxx

She was warm and pretty comfortable; whatever she was laying on was a little lumpy, but not bad really. Just sort of used…besides the lumps were soft. A frown marred her forehead and her eyes remained closed. Something must have roused her; otherwise she'd still be dead to the world.

"Get back she's sleepin'."

Ah, Raphael's voice. With it the night before came rushing back, replaying behind her closed eyes.

"You ain't the boss Raph."

Hmm…that wasn't Raphael.

"Shh."

Who?

"I want a better look!"

Another one?

"Donnie! She's gonna wake up!"

Ah, that's right, Splinter had four sons.

"Only 'cause you're yellin'."

With a sigh she decided that she wasn't going back to sleep and she opened her eyes expecting to see four little turtles surrounding her. Imagine her surprise when not one was in sight. Extremely confused and not really awake she struggled to rise, less than gracefully and looked over the back of the couch she was laying on.

Cassie smiled. Amy was still in the basket Splinter had produced for the baby the night before. Now all four little turtles were crowded around the little girl. She giggled, stood and made her way over to them.

Raphael looked up, or at least she assumed it was Raphael, he was wearing a red cloth with eye-holes cut in it.

"Morning Cassie."

"Good Morning Raphael."

Three more sets of eyes rose to look at her and she smiled brightly. "Hey there." She peered over them to see Amy blinking around wide-eyed and confused. "Can you guys give me some room? I need change her and she's probably hungry."

They all scurried away and watched in curiosity as she tended to the squirming baby.

"And good morning to you too Little Amy, did you sleep well?" Amy gurgled.

One of the turtles giggled. And Cassie glanced over at him. He wore the same sort of cloth as Raphael, though it was orange. Actually, all four of them wore such a cloth, and she briefly wondered if it was to help Splinter tell them apart.

Calmly she removed Amy's soggy diaper, much to the turtle's displeasure, one even voiced that she could throw it away herself. Cassie merely rolled her eyes and performed a quick vanishing charm on the supposed toxic item, gaining a few wide eyed stares. The stares continued as she summoned a warmed bottle of milk out of thin air. The stay at Avalon had really given her magic a boost and conjuring things from nothing was so easy it was a little scary. Thank goodness she wasn't quite human. A human with so much magic was a little frightening.

"What are you? A witch or somethin'?" The turtle in orange asked, obviously not expecting her to answer with a yes.

"Yup, name's Cassie Avalon. Graduate of HogWarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Silence all around, though it was soon followed by a chorus of exclamations.

"No way!"

"Cool!"

"Does that mean that stick of yours is a wand or somethin'?"

"Magic is real?"

Cassie laughed as she continued to feed Amy. "One at a time, and a few introductions would be nice." Raphael gave her a smirk; she wondered if it was a bad sign that someone so small had their own patented smirk.

"That's Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo. You already know me." Again, with the smirk.

She gave him a look, one that could have been translated to a simple utter of _brat_ before she nodded at his brothers. "Nice to meet all of you. Now, as for your questions…Yes way; very cool; it's a wand; and magic is real."

Astonished looks all around and Splinter chucked from the doorway. "I hope they are not troubling you Cassie."

"Nah, they're fine, no trouble at all."

"Good, perhaps you would join us for breakfast before going to your apartment?"

"Sounds like a plan."

xxx

Days passed by and Cassie discovered how easily she fit in with the underground community, Splinter had been right, Vampires and other Demons were wary of him. And now that he had her, a powerful witch for a neighbor they were all but non-existent in their part of the tunnels. For the first time in a long time she felt safe, especially after she checked out the oriental wards Splinter had made and placed around their homes. Her own spells were added to ensure they stayed secure.

Before she knew it she had a somewhat normal life going for her. She spent her days divided between a part-time muggle job at a convenience store and with her adopted family. Splinter gladly kept an eye on Amy when she was working, taking to the baby as if she were one of his sons. Amy seemed to be returning the affection and sometimes had to be pried from Splinter, she had quite a grip and liked to hang onto his fur.

The turtles really seemed to like the addition to their family. They had never really had any experience with humans and really liked Cassie and Amy. Amy was one of them in no time and they loved to play with her, she was their little sister in all the ways that mattered. As for Cassie…well they figured she was the closest thing to a Mom they'd ever have and loved her almost desperately.

Splinter and Cassie became much closer and often spent evenings talking, reading or playing board games together. Both discovered a mutual dislike of Wizarding Chess, it was just a little too creepy. But other than that they were extremely close and Cassie felt she had found her place in life for the first time.

Days turned into weeks and weeks in turn lead to months and before Cassie knew it Amy's third birthday was fast approaching. It was heartwarming to see the toddler watch the boy's training with such wide and adoring eyes; even more so when she stumbled when she tried to mimic their movements. Splinter had promised that once she was steadier on her feet and a little older that he would pass on his knowledge of Ninjitsu to their daughter. Amy's first word had been Papa, and neither Splinter nor Amy had had the heart to correct her. Which suited the boys just fine; it gave them an excuse to tease Cassie by calling her Mom. Cassie however didn't mind as she'd already accepted them as her own.

Life, Cassie and Splinter decided, couldn't get much better.

XXX


End file.
